Discusión:Alderney
Alderney: ¿Distrito, estado o ciudad? Alderney como distrito Hay gente y muchas fuentes de información (como lo que pone si visitamos Alderney en esta misma web) que consideran que Alderney no es una ciudad, sinó un distrito de Liberty City (IV), ya que por ejemplo la policía que opera en Alderney es la LCPD. Alderney como estado Hay webs y otras fuentes que consideran que Alderney es un estado propio, el Alderney State, cuya capital es Alderney City. Alderney como ciudad Hay otras webs y fuentes que defienden que Alderney es una ciudad, que pertenece al Alderney State o al Liberty State. Un ejemplo es el mapa que te viene con el juego, que cuando explica Alderney arriba pone En los alrededores de Liberty City. También si por ejemplo ves los mapas de las línias de metro del metro de Liberty City o de la Liberty City de Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars (Liberty City (CW)) aparece Alderney como si no tuviera nada que ver con Liberty City (bueno en GTA: CW es inexistente). (Wozie 09:39 31 may 2009 (UTC)) Discusion :¡Eh! Buen punto, llego con dos meses de retraso pero bueno, no lo había visto y como no se ha hablado nada... Está claro que un distrito de Liberty no es, solo hace falta leer lo periódicos, hablan de que se ha abierto el paso que une Alderney y Liberty City, de que si en Alderney pagan menos impuestos, que si LC recibirá una invasión de horteras provenientes de Alderney, o hablan de la zona metropolitana de LC, y por ejemplo, en el fichero de la policía, en la parte de "Lugar de nacimiento", pone por ejemplo: Northwood, Liberty City o Colinas Meadow, LC, pero cuando se trata de Alderney pone: Acter, Alderney o Tudor, Alderney, etc. y es verdad que las comisarias y los coches de policía ponen LCPD, pero también llevan un uniforme distinto. Lo que ya no está claro es si es un estado o una ciudad, si nos basamos en la vida real, ya que Alderney esta basado en Nueva Jersey, Nueva Jersey es un estado, pero claro, esto no es un argumentazo precisamente. Según la wiki inglesa, en la CNT se refieren a Alderney como "The Indepent State of Alderney", pero yo de lo que pone en la wiki inglesa no me fío demasiado, la verdad. ¿Alguien sabe algo sobre esto?--mascaracan 11:59 29 jul 2009 (UTC) Yo creo sin duda que Alderney es una ciudad que está dentro del Liberty State. -- 18:19 5 nov 2009 (UTC) :Hay que revisar bien los datos. PD: Nunca vi una patente de Alderney, siempre fueron de LC. 22:11 5 nov 2009 (UTC) ::Alderney y el nombre como tal es un estado. Mascaracan ha dado muchos argumentos que lo respaldan. Si consultamos todas las fuentes nos dan la razón es que es independiente de Liberty City. Lo único que no me concuerda es el detalle de la policía, aunque por todo lo demás está claro que no forma parte de Liberty City. Sobre si es ciudad o estado: es un estado. Como ya expliqué en el tema del foro de ciudades y estados, hay casos en los que la ciudad ocupa prácticamente todo el estado, e incluso financieramente están unidos (las ciudades-condado, como por ejemplo San Francisco). En este caso podría ser que Alderney fuera una ciudad que ocupa todo el territorio del condado, aunque la zona Alderney City ya nos deja una pista sobre que realmente esa zona es la ciudad principal, y el resto de zonas son equivalentes a otras "ciudades" (que al final es casi toda la zona industrial) dentro de la isla de Alderney, considerada un condado y, de momento (porque no se conocen más zonas) la totalidad del estado de Alderney.--_CuBaN_VeRcEttI_ 19:06 12 nov 2009 (UTC) Yo se las dejo MUCHO más claro. Es un distrito de LC!! Los policías de LIBERTY CITY son los que están ahí. EPISODES FROM LIBERTY CITY!! Entonces no debería ser "Episodes from Liberty City and Alderney"?? Además, considerando que Liberty State tiene Carcer City, Bullworth y Liberty City. Con solo mirar la Liberty City del GTA IV, ni me imagino la de Carcer City y la de Bullworth. TODO ESE ESPACIO GIGANTE ES UN ESTADO. Pero Alderney, que no es ni la mitad de Liberty City, ¿De VERDAD creen que es un estado?? Vamos. Es como cuando Córdoba quiso independizarse de argentina. ¡VAMOS! No me digas cualquier cosa Cuban. Traeme pruebas factibles primero.-- 01:11 16 nov 2009 (UTC) Y además, antes de ponerlo como estado, hay que preguntarle a R*.-- 01:15 16 nov 2009 (UTC) :Este.... Bullworth no es de Liberty State, es de New Hampshire. 01:54 16 nov 2009 (UTC) ::Gágnster Tommy, el tamaño no tiene nada que ver; porque en la vida real también Nueva York ocupa 5 condados, que en el equivalente a otros es cada una de las divisiones donde hay una ciudad (o sea, que cada "barrio" sería casi una ciudad). Además lo de la inclusión es porque Liberty City es la protagonista, aunque también aparezca Alderney. Incluso a los de Nueva Jersey se les suele meter en el saco de los neoyorquinos a veces. ::¿Quieres pruebas? En el juego nunca hacen alusión en Alderney a LC, siempre lo pintan como otro lugar. Además, el metro de LC no pasa por Alderney. Además, GTA CW representa sólo LC. ¿No te parece suficiente? * Guía oficial del juego, página 5: "Liberty City está dividida en cuatro distitos: Algonquin, Dukes, Broker y Bohan. Y luego está Alderney, situado al otro lado del West River" (al igual que NY y NJ). "En conjunto, estos lugares forman uno de los centros urbanos más densos y vitales del mundo". * Manual del juego, página 6: "(habla todo el rato de LC)... También tienes Alderney, la hermana fea de Liberty City... si es que te importa". * Mapa del juego. Aparece el metro de Liberty City, y casualmente está cortado hasta Algonquin. Bien es cierto que en la parte de atrás aparece todo el mapa y dice "Mapa de Liberty City", y abajo en pequeño "Barrios de LC" incluyendo Alderney. ¿Conclusión? A la hora de hablar de la ciudad, nos indica claramente que Alderney es 'terreno' independiente de Liberty City; lo que pasa es que luego a la hora de ser prácticos (títulos, explicaciones) hablan de LC incluyendo Alderney, supongo que para no poder todo el rato "Liberty City y Alderney". Aun así, tanto en el manual como en la guía lo dice claramente, en el momento de explicar cómo está formada la ciudad/ciudades.--_CuBaN_VeRcEttI_ 09:31 16 nov 2009 (UTC) Igual que GTAAAF y Cuban opino que Alderney es un terreno independiente a Liberty City (Sea estado o ciudad). Aun así, lo que no me cuadra, es porque todos los servicios de Liberty City (LCPD, LSD, LCFD, LTA, LCPA...) operan en Alderney ya que eso en el GTA: SA no pasaba (Por ejemplo en Las Venturas tenian el LVPD y el LVFD, en Los Santos el LSPD, LSFD...). Por cierto GTAAAF, tienes razón, me confundi con eso de las matrículas xD 19:42 16 nov 2009 (UTC) :Wozie, el LTA no opera en Alderney. El LCPD por lo que dicen sí, y del resto no tengo constancia. No lo entiendo, debe haber alguna explicación.--_CuBaN_VeRcEttI_ 20:26 16 nov 2009 (UTC) :La LTA creo que si que opera, ve a la terminal de autobuses cerca de la salida del Tunel de Booth (en Alderney) y veras unas paradas de autobus con un logo en el cristal donde pone LTA Bus. La LCPA también opera, sino ve al embarcadero de Alderney (donde empiezas Baby Sitting) y veras insignias de LCPA indicando el paso restringido a la zona. También se pueden ver operarios del Liberty Sanity Department (LSD) paseado y bariendo las calles en barrios como Tudor. Y en las estaciones de bomberos de Alderney habrá camiones estacionados con la insignia del Departamento de Bomberos de Liberty City. Aun así sigo pensando que Alderney no es un distrito mas de Liberty City. 20:57 16 nov 2009 (UTC) ::Lo del LTA lo decía porque el metro no pasa por Alderney, y en el mapa del juego aparece sólo Liberty City (con las vías del metro) y el logor del LTA (vamos, que asignaba el LTA sólo al metro y como dices tiene más servicios que sí pasan por Alderney). Aun así, Alderney no está dentro de LC.--_CuBaN_VeRcEttI_ 21:03 16 nov 2009 (UTC) ::Yo creo que Alderney es una ciudad del Alderney State, porque si os fijais, en GTA IV, en la misión Tunnel of Death, Packie dice que a Aiden O'Malley está siendo trasladado al Correccional del Estado de Alderney-- 14:04 20 nov 2009 (UTC) Yo solo les digo, fíjense en A History of Liberty City y hablamos. Recuerden también lo de Episodes From Liberty City. Y aunque todos estén en contra mío, aún así lo que piensen no vale, ni lo mío. No hay que poner en el art lo que queramos sin pruebas de R*.-- 20:58 21 nov 2009 (UTC) :::¿Otra vez con las pruebas de Rockstar? ¿Qué mejor prueba te parece que en la guía ofiical y en el manual oficial te digan que Alderney no forma parte de Liberty City? Lo único que hace englobar a Alderney en LC son los títulos genéricos (los del juego, cuando se habla del mapa del juego,...), pero cuando se está hablando de las zonas está más que claro que Alderney no es de LC, tanto dentro del juego como en documentos oficiales como el manual y la guía. ¿Qué más pruebas quieres? Lo de A History of Liberty City no lo he comprobado. ¿Dice algo de Alderney?--_CuBaN_VeRcEttI_ 21:01 21 nov 2009 (UTC) Te respondo. *Es como con Vic. Hay que preguntarle a Rockstar. *TODOS los servicios de Liberty City operan ahí. Lo que descarta que sea un estado, creo. *Como tú dijiste, están las englobalizaciones, muy "oficiales", como dices. *Sí, A History of Liberty City, cuando habla del origen y nombres de las ciudades de Liberty City, habla de Alderney IGUAL que los otros distritos. Aún así, en el art hay que poner la polémica, y NO que es un estado o ciudad aparte.-- 21:05 21 nov 2009 (UTC) :Debo ser yo, pero lo veo demasiado claro. Además de que el metro no opera por Alderney, y que en GTA:CW tampoco lo está (y también es oficial, también es LC y en ningún momento dicen nada de Alderney); las pruebas del juego son para mí irrefutables. Aun habiendo ambigüedad con todo lo que dices, que a mí en la guía y en el manual me digan que Alderney no está en LC, va a misa, y más cuando dentro del juego todo te hace pensar que es así (vale, los servicios no). Aun así, estoy de acuerdo en crear una polémica si es necesario, aunque piensa que a la hora de crear un artículo debes poner qué es Alderney, aunque pongas un enlace explicando que puede ser o no. Por otro lado, la prueba del Alderney State es para mí irrefutable. Alderney está dentro de Alderney State, y Liberty City dentro del Liberty State (eso no me lo puedes negar), por lo que una zona no puede formar parte de dos estados distintos, es ilógico.--_CuBaN_VeRcEttI_ 21:23 21 nov 2009 (UTC) Si que puedo negarlo. Perdon por decir lo que diré, no se de que país eres. Si vives en Argentina, te parecerá INCREÍBLE que los servicios de Buenos Aires actúen en otra provincia, Córdoba. No se si para ti es irrefutable, pero lo que digas no vale, ni lo mío tampoco. EN EL ART NO SE PUEDE PONER NADA, SOLO LA POLÉMICA.-- 21:38 21 nov 2009 (UTC) ::Ésta va a ser mi última intervención, porque veo que no avanzamos. Si lees bien mi final, digo que es irrefutable que Alderney pertenezca al Alderney State y Liberty al Liberty State; y de ahí se deduce que lo que es irrefutable es que una ciudad o zona sea (pertenezca) a dos estados distintos. El ejemplo que dices de los servicios es distinto: tú dices que los servicios de una ciudad pueden actuar en otra, y precisamente ese es un argumento a favor de que Alderney es independiente de LC, precisamente es uno de los argumentos "subjetivos" que yo puse. En cambio otros argumentos "objetivos" como la pertenencia al Alderney State (por lo que no puede ser de otro estado) y lo del manual y la guía es distinto. Bueno, como digo, no voy a escribir más, porque me estoy repitiendo y seguimos con lo mismo. --_CuBaN_VeRcEttI_ 22:08 21 nov 2009 (UTC) Yo no hablo de que Buenos Aires y Córdoba sean CIUDADES. DIJE QUE SON PROVINCIAS, EQUIVALENTES DE ESTADOS. Además, tu dijiste "lo que es irrefutable es que una ciudad o zona sea (pertenezca) a dos estados distintos". TU YA ESTAS ACLARANDO QUE ALDERNEY ES CIUDAD Y QUE ALDERNEY STATE EXISTE. ¡Precisamente estamos en duda de si Alderney es ciudad y si Alderney State existe!-- 22:16 21 nov 2009 (UTC) He estado mirando, y si Alderney es una parodia de Nueva Jersey, seria un estado aparte y su capital seria Alderney City (Newark). -- 22:21 21 nov 2009 (UTC) Kapo, no cambia nada en que este basado. Hablamos de Alderney, una ciudad, estado, distrito o lo que sea pero FICTICIO.-- 15:25 22 nov 2009 (UTC) ::Ahora que dijiste tu penúltima intervención, creo que debemos encauzar de qué estamos discutiendo exactamente. En un principio se inició la discusión sobre si Alderney (para aclararnos sin liar nombres, nos referimos sólo a la isla que aparece en GTA:IV) era distrito (dentro de LC), ciudad o estado. Se propuso eso, y entonces a partir de ahí derivamos en si estaba dentro de LC (siendo un distrito) o no (siendo una ciudad dentro del estado, o el estado entero). Ya no discutíamos si la parte visible en GTA:IV era un estado o no, simplemente discutíamos si formaba parte o no de LC. Por lo que veo, el argumento que refutas es que yo afirmo lo del Alderney State (o sea, siguiendo con el tema inicial de la discusión). Veamos, en ningún momento me he puesto a discutir si existía el "Estado de Alderney" (Alderney State), lo veía más que obvio que sí existía (dejando de lado la parte del estado que aparece en GTA:IV). Está claro que existe el estado de Alderney, más que nada por las múltiples referencias dentro del juego (por ejemplo, el "Alderney State Correctional Facility"). Es por eso que decía que de una forma u otra, es obvio que sí existe el estado de Alderney, por lo que "la isla" que aparece en GTA: IV forma parte de él y no de LC. Resumiendo: yo estaba afirmando que "la parte que se ve en GTA:IV" está en el estado de Alderney y no el LC; si queréis luego discutimos qué parte es del estado de Alderney.--_CuBaN_VeRcEttI_ 15:51 22 nov 2009 (UTC) Yo ya tengo una prueba de que Alderney NO es parte de LC. La prueba es que en Tunnel of Death, Packie McReary dice que a Aiden O'Malley lo están trasladando de la comisaría de Algonquin al Centro Penitenciario del ESTADO de Alderney. Esto puede significar 2 cosas: :*Alderney es una ciudad-estado, con capital en Alderney City. :*Alderney es una ciudad perteneciente a un estado también llamado Alderney (como NY)-- 19:35 2 ene 2010 (UTC) ::Exacto, Alderney pertenece al Estado de Alderney (Alderney State) y no es parte de Liberty City, que pertenece al Liberty State. Alderney (la isla) es un condado, cuya principal ciudad es Alderney City. Lo que no se sabe con seguridad es si el estado de Alderney lo forma sólo el condado de Alderney, o tiene más condados que lo formen. --_CuBaN_VeRcEttI_ 13:34 3 ene 2010 (UTC) ::Aún teniendo todos los datos expuestos anteriormente a favor, tengo dos más que los sustentan. En este caso se trata de contraargumentar el hecho de que algunos servicios de LC actúen en Alderney. En primer lugar, y si no recordáis mal, en San Andreas el SWAT (con su Enforcer) tan sólo es de Los Santos (LSPD), y actúan en las tres ciudades aunque aparezcan el logo de dicha ciudad. Lo más seguro es que sea por error, pero es para demostrar que no es el único caso. Además (y esto me falta comprobarlo), he leído que la policía de Alderney no es exactamente igual que la de Liberty City, sino que su uniforme varía ligeramente, análogamente a la policía de Nueva York y Nueva Jersey.--_CuBaN_VeRcEttI_ 13:46 3 ene 2010 (UTC) ::Exactamente. Los uniformes son distintos. El uniforme de la policía de LC es de color azul marino. La de Alderney, en cambio, es de color azul cielo.-- 13:35 4 ene 2010 (UTC) Yo creo que si es un nuevo estado porque Nueva York tiene 5 islas: Manhattan,Queens,Bronx,Brooklyn y Staten Island pero esa ultima no fue incluida en IV porque iba a ser aburrida y ademas en todo LC iba a haber gente y en Staten casi nadie.Ademas Alderney no se parece en nada a STATEN ISLAND,STATEN ISLAND ES PURO CAMPO!,ALDERNEY SE PARECE A ALGUNA PARTE DE PRINCETON PERO NO TODA ademas miren esta foto ,DICE ALDERNEY STATE DEPARTMENT OF CORRECTIONS ALDERNEY ES UN ESTADO,COMO EL DE LAS VENTURAS AUNQUE ESTA EN SAN ANDREASthumb Fernando Lopez 16:39 18 jun 2011 (UTC) :Muy bien, campeón, pero el tema se resolvió hace más de un año-- 17:12 18 jun 2011 (UTC) Ya se,es que estaba aburrido y queria buscarle solución Voy ha acabar esto en una frase : Si vamos a la prision de alderney pone ALDERNEY STATE CORRECTIONAL FACILITY Gtaseries4 16:52 2 oct 2011 (UTC) Posible desaparición de Alderney en Chinatown Wars Lo he estado pensando muy bien (un año y medio como poco, y me he tardado en decidir), y puede que tenga una posible explicación a la desaparición de Alderney en el Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Dejando a parte el tema de que es un estado independiente (el asunto está más que zanjado), he estado revisando en el juego original y en las expansiones posibles pistas que respaldaran mi teoría, que voy a explicar a continuación: Alderney no aparece en el Chinatown Wars porque las triadas no poseen negocios ni propiedades aquí. Pensadlo, hay bandas de todo tipo menos las triadas y sería tontería incluir este estado en el juego si las triadas no hicieran negocios aquí; en Rockstar ahorrarían tiempo, espacio y dinero. Y si alguien me pone de ejemplo al Mr. Fuk's Rice Box, pertenece a los Coreanos, un argumento más para las triadas si quisieran hacer negocios en Alderney. Aun así y con todo no deja de ser una teoría y puede que me equivoque, ¿que os parece? pensé en incluirlo en el articulo, pero preferí comentarlo antes.-- 10:41 19 sep 2011 (UTC) :No creo que deba estar en el artículo. Es solo una teoría y además, no solo existe las triadas, sino hay muchas bandas en el juego. :Yo creo que es por comprimir Liberty City para DS, en vez de tantas teorías. -- 11:29 19 sep 2011 (UTC) ::Más que teorías, son hipótesis. De todos modos me parece interesante. Podría ser cierto, aunque obviamente no hay pruebas de ello. Tampoco creo que moleste en el artículo, siempre y cuando sea algo así como "este estado no aparece en tal entrega, posiblemente por la ausencia de las tríadas en el mismo". -- 16:02 19 sep 2011 (UTC) :Las hipótesis o teorías no contribuyen en nada al artículo. Si van a escribir que Alderney no aparece en CW por X motivo, que ese X venga con pruebas fuertes. 16:24 19 sep 2011 (UTC) Un episodio descargable de Alderney? ¿No seria buenó que hubiera una edición descargable de GTA IV que mostrará el restó de Alderney? ----